Come What May
by Katherine Elaine
Summary: Dalton!verse - Logan learns to accept what's in the past and deal with feelings after Julian's death. All characters belong to CP Coulter.


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. Characters belong to the lovely CP Coulter.**

It was November when it finally hit him.

Logan Wright followed the footpath carefully, his usual defensive façade playing at his face. Only this time, it was different, and he hadn't particularly tried to hide it. Summer had come and gone, along with the last words Julian had said to him.

_I__'__ll never leave you._

He could only assume that Julian hadn't known what was happening at the time, had no idea what he was getting himself into. But Logan wondered, every time he heard his name whispered as he walked by. What used to be whispered of "Logan and Julian" now was just "Logan". Voices had never made him feel so lonely. Maybe he was crazy. He was still waiting for the dream to end so he could wake up and see Julian's face again, wake up next to him, holding him. He could spend the days hand in hand between classes, in the halls, after school, before school. He could still hear their song playing every time they had been together.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<em>

But he was waiting on an empty hope. Logan was still a child at heart, dreaming that something - anything could bring him back.

Every picture he saw reminded him of one they'd taken together. Every laugh he heard reminded him of the long talks they'd had, laying in the long summer grass. Every insult someone would hurl at someone else - even if he didn't know them - reminded him of the way they'd always make fun of each other, which usually ended up in silent cuddles. If he thought hard enough now, he could still hear Julian's heartbeat as if his ear was still pressed to his chest. He could remember the last time he'd heard it so closely.

_Listen to my heart; can you hear it sing?  
>Telling me to give you everything.<em>

It felt like yesterday, and yet three months had gone by. He'd been missing him all this time. Missing the way they had made snow angels at the first snowfall of every winter. Missing the Christmas baking that he'd never quite gotten then hang of. Missing the way they would run outside into the April showers to kiss each other in the rain between classes.

_Seasons may change  
>Winter to spring<em>

_But I love you  
>Until the end of time<em>

Logan was never great with words, nor with expressing any kind of feeling. To most people he seemed angry, and could come across as insensitive. But to anyone who really knew him, he did have a heart underneath everything. He'd always felt the need to be strong. But it was breaking him apart slowly, not having that hand to hold, not having a shoulder to cry on.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<em>

But was it a waste? He had spent years with these memories, and at the time they had seemed so significant. Now that it was too late, he'd give anything to relive them just once, just to see his face again.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>_

He bent down, his knees touching the ground before him. He reached out, brushing the fresh fallen snow off of the stone, his fingers tracing over the lines and curves of the engraved name. It was, quite literally, set in stone. There was no bringing him back.

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

He sang, unashamed. 

"_But I love you, until the end of time."_

Logan wondered if you could still love someone after you die, because somewhere up there was an angel named Julian Larson watching over him. He may have been gone, but time wasn't up.

_Come what may, come what may_

He brushed his hair our of his eyes, and wiped away the single tear that lingered on his cheek. His hand traced over the final words on his headstone, and he echoed them into the silence surrounding him.

___"I will love you until my dying day."_


End file.
